Worms (MIB)
The Worms, also known as Annelids are a strange alien species introduced in Men in Black. They have a small role in the first film, but have a bigger role in the animated series and second film. The worms seem to love coffee, and are very energetic, and even perverted. The Annelids were better known to the Men in Black as the “Worm Aliens.” Living on the home world of the human race includes a lack of oversight from the race’s emperor. Most Worm Aliens venture on hedonistic binges partaking in vices that are forbidden on their home world of Takwella. Appearance Worms are short aliens with narrow bodies. They have two main arms, and also several small, stubby arms on their chest (six in the movies, but only two in the animated series). On their heads are two antennae. Their legs have two joints, a knee and another lower joint, and their feet have three toes each. They do not have spines, and they can pull their bodies together after being cut in half. Language The Worm language is the unnamed language of the Worms. The language is made of what seems to be random noises and grunts. However, the Worms also speak English to communicate with other aliens and agents. Powers and Abilities They can reattach cut of body parts. Roles Men in Black Like the first movie, the Worms hang out in the MiB break room drinking coffee. They occasionally help Kay or Jaywith their work. There are some episodes that primarily focus on the Worms. Their obsession with coffee often gets them into trouble. In several episodes they sneak out of MiB headquarters and accompany Jay and Kay as blind passengers, mostly due to misunderstandings involving coffee. The worms have helped Jay on several occasions to take headquarters back after an invasion. In the episode "The Future's So Bright Syndrome" the alternate future shows the worms as the dominant race after the worms got slimed and multiplied. In one episode, one of the worms gets kidnapped by the Fmecks, because they mistake him for an alien scientist who has invented a growth serum. The worm gets later rescued by Jay and Kay, but he mistakes the growth serum for coffee and grows to the size of a tall building. In the episode " The Worm Guy Syndrome" Jay and Wormy began transforming into mutated versions of each other. Men in Black II In the second film, they have a much bigger role. They watch after Laura Vasquez, and they help infiltrate MiB Headquarters to stop Serleena. Men in Black II: Alien Escape In this game the worms are all over the levels, if you touch them they will give 100 points. Men in Black III In Men In Black III, The Worms are primarily seen playing the bagpipes at Agent Zed's funeral. They are shown again in the background pulling suitcases through the lobby of MIB headquarters when the Boglodites are invading Earth. Worm is featured on the cover art for MIB: Alien Crisis. Category:Characters Category:Men In Black characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Character groups Category:Heroes Category:Agents Category:Optimists Category:Live Action characters Category:Sony Pictures characters